This application relates in general to computing applications and more specifically to systems and methods for enabling end users to control or modify software behavior and functionality.
Systems and method for facilitating end user control over software behavior and functionality are employed in various applications, including software installation modules, database design packages, and so on. Such applications often demand user friendly versatile methods that facilitate improving software behavior and resource usage for different applications.
Conventionally, user friendly end user control over software behavior is often limited to selection of software components to install, creation of database architectures, and so on. Typically, more detailed changes to software behavior and functionality may require reprogramming of software components, which is often prohibitively time consuming and costly for practical end user modifications or customizations.
A given software application may include various components, such as objects, which contain different groups of rules, data, software methods or functions, and so on. Software written via an Object-Oriented Programming (OOP) language, such as C++, may include well-defined objects representing data structures that may contain one or more data fields, methods, and behavioral specifications. The term “object” as used herein may further include any grouping of or portion of data or functionality and may include behavioral logic, rules and conditions, information specifying operational modes applicable to the object, and so on. Certain objects may be identified by portions of computer code corresponding to the grouping.
Unfortunately, existing systems and methods for facilitating control over software behavior often lack functionality to facilitate user friendly end user control over the behavior of various objects included in a software application. This may result in inefficient use of computing resources due to resulting software conflicts, unused functionality, implementation of components that are inapplicable for a given application or operational mode, and so on.